


【基锤】是软肋也是刀锋（包养梗）

by JadeCraft



Category: Thor - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeCraft/pseuds/JadeCraft
Summary: 凡人AU是锤包养基。（没想到吧！）不过基不是MB，是锤误会了。锤以为是包养俊美弟弟豢养漂亮小猫，基却认为是一生一世地老天荒，所以基基必须得黑化一下。这里的基没什么背景，JUST一个中产阶级普通小孩，想看非常苏的基基的朋友可能要失望了……但没关系，锤锤是个霸总（不是）。





	【基锤】是软肋也是刀锋（包养梗）

1.

漂亮之物向来明码标价，漂亮的人也如是。所幸阿斯加德大公子除了有钱便是有钱，此际他失了恋，一众酒肉相交替他千金一掷，召了个谁养谁破产的人物过来。

情场失意的喝雷司令也能醉，索尔是喝酒喝上了头，眼下只瞧见一截苍白冷郁的臂，甜腻脂粉气一点没有，寒气倒是森森。这截臂撑了他片刻，而后作一臂弯，松松地半扶住他，仿佛他肩头有云雾流动。待次日索尔醒转，眼底依然是一截白臂。多么好看的一截臂，白而凉滑，好似海底古贝百年一开，冷冷珠光倾泻——但他屁股很痛。

天光晃晃地滑过来，和缓、悠长，摇移摇移，照过一张黑白分明的脸，一双绿色眼睛。这双绿眼睛睁着，黑的鬓白的脸贴过来蹭了他一蹭，声音也动听：“奥丁森先生，是第一次和人做吧？我看你好像没什么经验。”

索尔身边流莺生物多样性良好，男的女的长的少的，济济一堂闹烘烘。他双归双，屈身人下却是破了天荒，当下只觉屁股痛得要死，五脏六腑都疼没了。他真想开口骂人，却一开声便哑，只得眼睁睁看着眼前这人又来蹭蹭自己。

眼下晓色还未分明，阳台百卉已在浓露中萌动，粉红、橘红、玫瑰红、樱桃红，一支作起床铃的杜普蕾从洛基•劳非森手机里响起，他伸手去摁掉，复又回头，苍白容色映在花中：“这是我家，你想吃什么，煎个蛋行吗？麦片要不要加水果？”索尔眼皮子一抬，惊觉疼没了的五脏六腑又咻咻长了出来，头一个长出来的便是心脏。

天际有了更多的光，索尔渐渐通了五感，一点点回味过来眼前这张脸有多好看。

他后来又和洛基吃了几次饭，吃淡菜、吃海物，柠檬汁点点滴滴淋到生耗上，吃了几回便要干柴烈火，食色性也，情色也性也，都摇曳生香。总的来说，短短一星期里他们吃了七次饭、做了十四次爱。

索尔头一回被人干，且是个短他好几岁的在校生，起初他还想着怎么也得扳回一局，可这贵价品静若猫咪动若花豹，上了床便猛得很，唇舌和掌心大约都在风月场里打磨过，蕴千种技巧，不一会儿就能把他干射。索尔•奥丁森到底放得开，人过而立了，生活苦闷的影儿一点点显现出来了，人生在世行乐要紧，往床上一躺便有人侍候多快意，日子久了，他真个儿由洛基来干他。洛基人靓活好，同他做爱有如春夜发烧，可小半年下来，洛基没催过索尔订金也没提过尾款，索尔是回回都白嫖，不禁心疑对方是年租款。

“明天我要赶去实验室，能让我搭个顺风车么？这段时间做课题，”这天索尔的小情人刚把阴茎从他后穴里拔出来，冷白的双臂已轻巧巧环上索尔的背，“还有，明晚来我家吃饭吧，吃烤肋排和那不勒斯意面，我调两杯荔枝宾治。”

索尔抬了抬眼睛：“实验室？你念什么的？我一直以为你学艺术。”

“我读信息技术。我还以为你知道，”洛基见他连自己大学读什么专业都不知道，心中有些不满，当下轻咬了他肩膀一口，“之前给你手机里安的那个小游戏是我设计的。”

“哦，那个养猫的游戏是吧，抱歉，我给养死了……”

洛基半眯起眼睛：“我将那个猫的昵称设置成洛基，你居然养死了？”

“有时候工作忙，没喂猫粮。放心，你比电子宠物金贵得多，我总记得起要来喂你。”索尔拍了拍对方的脸，起身去淋浴，津津的汗从他后颈滴到平直的肩，绕了弯儿，滴到指上。索尔中指上戴银戒一枚，年久日深了，只像一环难舍难分的骨，好一处旧情遗迹。

洛基在意这枚戒指多时了，问也问过，得到的回复却是同一个，“我的事你不要管太多”。

他心生不甘，觉得索尔好像个来嫖的，双臂一环，又将索尔拉回了床上，脸从脊梁柱蹭到肩胛骨，末了埋进索尔黄铜色肩窝处，一呼一吸。索尔敌不过漂亮弟弟撒娇，漫漫后半夜里又同他做了一回，扶着洛基的阴茎一点点坐下去，后穴被撑开了，面上却还是方寸不乱，深金色的眉、浅金色的睫，颤也不颤，仍是一尊倜傥风流的罗密欧。阿斯加德的大公子相貌好，君王牛仔情人三位一体，蓝眼睛缓缓开阖着，喉结上下滚一遭，呼出低低呻吟。洛基心里恨恨的，在索尔肩上又印了几道痕，干脆扶住他的腰来顶他，把他的内壁都撑满。索尔被小情人顶着也一样自如，除了耳廓泛一圈红，一点弱态没有。洛基仰头来亲他，他便低头回应几下，抬手揉揉洛基雪白鼻尖，内壁一下下夹紧，特意要看洛基失控。公寓外有车飞驰而过，音响轰轰，什么夏日美酒、天使香吻，草莓樱桃春天，公寓里两人射精了，洛基耳中一鸣，只觉人世万物都失真，唇齿舌却仍要贴过去作一番缠绵，又是亲又是咬，亲昵和独占欲都坦荡。可索尔不耐烦这种年轻人的把戏，身心虚乏乏，只意思意思地亲了他几下，漫漫一夜就此在两颗各异的心间滑走。

隔天索尔送洛基去学校，劳斯莱斯幻影泊在校门口，等洛基解安全带下车。

洛基左看右看都不像个IT民工候补，高瘦苍白，黑发覆住半边肩，黑衬衫边角别一颗珍珠袖扣，整个人凛凛然，像雪夜孤山。袖扣是索尔送的，索尔出差时在克恩顿大街信手买来送他，他细细别了一个月。洛基戴上耳机，一片黑里垂下两线白，拉赫玛尼诺夫换了海顿，旋律明亮得很，人一恋爱就这样。他转过头，想亲一口索尔再下车，却发觉索尔并没有在看他，那双蓝眼睛里另有人在。洛基的神色登地阴沉下来，静静顺索尔视线看过去，一下便望到了简•福斯特，他们学校的天文系教员。

“简，是我。”索尔摇下车窗，墨镜推到额头，旧情旧爱在蓝眼睛里沉淀过半秒，转而露出个笑。

“索尔，你怎么在这？好久不见。呃，这位是？”简大约也没想到能在校门口遇到前男友，她眼尖，一下便瞧见索尔仍在戴那枚戒指，暗暗一点银光，像颗白矮星。交往多年的前任都这样，永志倒不必，可经年难忘是真。她心中有千种滋味，最后也只化作一点笑意。

索尔不动声色地收回戴戒指的手，大家都是三十出头的人了，不必给彼此添心理负担。他像个旧朋友一样看了简一眼：“是我弟弟，我送他来上学。最近过得好吗？”

“你弟弟长得挺帅的嘛。最近过得还行，我有个研究下周在《天体物理期刊》上发表。还有课，回头再联络吧。”简将目光错开了，说是回头再联络，可她匆匆几步里一个回头也无。天上有一穹的星星等她追，索尔只是个地上的人，任他再高大英俊也只是千万凡尘骄子中千万分之一，比起无际银河那样平凡。

索尔眉眼不动，只从后视镜里看她背影，简一头金棕发顺顺地沿后颈滑下去，带出一条流丽的线。多少个夜里这条线是握在他手心中的。他仍有许多回忆，可一旁洛基的沉默到头了。

“你前女友？”洛基撑着腮，指节一下下敲打苍白颧骨，“啧，还说我是你弟弟。”

“难不成我要和人说我刚同她分手就睡了个男的，而且现在我还送这男孩儿来上学？”索尔没觉出洛基吃醋，他对人事分得清，这样的漂亮弟弟他可以宠一宠，可离摆心里尚有一段距离，他当下只揉了一把洛基的头发，笑笑，“行了，快去实验室吧，回头我把那个小猫复活了再养几天。”

“分手了就别再惦记别人，我走了，记得把我的猫复活。”洛基拿过装笔电的包，长腿一迈下了车。在索尔看不见的地方，他一下摁掉手机里的海顿，只觉每个调子都鼓噪。

他仍戴着耳机走路，划划点点，点进一个隐秘文件夹，里面全是监听音频。还能监听谁，当然是监听索尔了。那款养小猫游戏本质是个窃听病毒，索尔不设防，居然任他往自己手机上安软件。洛基面无表情地听了索尔今天打的两个电话，心觉索尔仍难逃自己掌控，苍白双手一合拢仍可握住索尔脖颈，握住、箍住、掐住。他这才稍感满意了。

路上有女孩儿瞧见洛基走过来，一个两个都面红红地向他打招呼，他便也笑着问了好，笑得相当自然。洛基皮囊确实好，脾气看似好，校园阿多尼斯，莫奈睡莲一样如光如幻，大半女孩为他倾过心。大约没人想到他此刻正在监听别人。

明天去旁听两节天文系的课吧。洛基一面走向实验室，一面想道。

 

—TBC—


End file.
